


From My Heart To Yours

by MAVBunny



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cute, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVBunny/pseuds/MAVBunny
Summary: He felt comfort when he was within her presence, the sound of her voice, soft as an angel's song.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DollyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/gifts).



> I don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Ohkubo does.

When Marie had left for her job as the local death scythe in Oceania, his whole world shattered into pieces. No one was as important to Stein as her. Even with all the down time and lovely scenery, he was always on her mind. None could really blame her, the first love happens to be the one that stirs up heartache, some would say. He had tried drowning out the pain with experiments and cigarettes, but nothing could keep him from the fact that he missed her sweet voice and soothing presence, the only thing that kept him sane. As he went days without her, he was driven further into madness. When she returned, it proved to be bittersweet for both of them, what with Stein being framed for Joe's murder, the search for his murderer, and the battle on the moon. After it all, it was worth it. She was 32, pregnant with their child, the two of them engaged, with big hopes for the future. He was relieved to be with her again, this time she wouldn't leave him for the world. He felt comfort when within her presence, the sound of her voice, soft as an angel's song. He couldn't have been happier.


End file.
